2017.05.10 - To The Less Fortunate
|location= Charity Thrift Shop, Forks |players= |factions= |music= "Fashion" - David Bowie }} There aren't a lot of stores in this tiny town, and Mason can't drive the hour to Port Angeles yet, or the 3 hours to Seattle, though he likely can tell you hor far away the drivers test is down to the second. So Mason is rummaging through the thrift store for some vintage accessories.. He already stocked up on all the popular teen brands last time he was in Seattle, but he liked to add little splashes of panache to his outfits. He was currently looking at a horrid old jacket, that with a little modification could be turned into a pretty amazing vest. Not his usual style, but you have to work with what you've got. There's a little splash of panache, and then there's Alice Cullen, who rambles in the doors with her arms full of clothes and a smile on her face. Sleep has been a scarce commodity lately, but she seems to have found either some of this rare treasure, or perhaps artificial pep from the Lifeblood energy drink she and her family all seem to enjoy so much. Cheerfully enough -- and it seems to be a genuine cheer from her -- she takes the clothes to the counter for donations. It's probably no wonder there aren't any left from last time in the shop. The clothes Alice is bringing in are all in flawless condition, as if they had only been worn a time or two, and they're all impossibly stylish. Some are fashion-forward, some are "in" to the very second of the season, but each and every one is an article some people would probably kill to own. "Hi!" She cheerfully calls to the woman coming to collect her donation. "Just the usual." Mason sees the donations, and while he's openly gay, even up here in the middle of nowhere, he's not the type to wear women's clothing.... Hrm but maybe some accessories? A belt or hat maybe? He walks over to the counter and takes a look at the donations casually. Or maybe a Jacket. She didn't seem like one to wear jean jackets, but maybe some fashionable soft leather? Not anything as overstated or common as a bikers leather jacket but something simple maybe is a light brown or soft beige? That could do with most of his designer button down shirts shirts nicely. They're not all Alice's clothes. There are clothes in there that Mason could wear, men's clothes, even young men's. It's a wide variety of clothing, enough to keep her entire family looking great. The other woman moves off, leaving Alice to notice Mason's approach. At that, Alice smiles a bright smile to Mason. "Hey," she greets. Then, after a little pause and a tilt of the head, she continues. "Don't I know you from somewhere? I'll bet you go to the same school I do!" There's a kind of infectious enthusiasm that Alice exudes, and it pervades the whole environment, all around her, everywhere. It's so easy to get caught in the tidal wave of her effervescence, even a little muted by her current situation. "I'm Alice! Alice Cullen." She presents her hand to shake. Mason automatically takes her hand, though his face seemed puzzled, "Cullen... That name sounds familiar? Oh yeah you must be Edwards sister. He looks really hot, but way too ... out there for me." That wasn't the smoothest intro he's ever done, nope not by a long shot. "Uh I mean I'm Mason. And Yeah we probably do. Unless there's another school nearby." He smiles; she does seem to have a contagious attitude about her. He's still looking at a few pieces of clothing, and it seriously looks like he's going to have to learn how to do some alterations, if he wants to stay looking fashionable. Or have to send a lot of things to Port Angeles. Alice has...cool hands. But she seems to be genuinely warm in personality, as if to make up for that one feature. She gives a brief but surprisingly firm handshake before releasing Mason's hand. "Right! And uh, you're right -- Edward's my brother. Though I'm usually the one they say is the 'out there' one." She laughs a songlike peal of laughter, seeming not to bear anyone ill will for that apparent fact. "If you see anything you want, you can just take it. I do this pretty often, so..." Mason does notice the cool hands, which seem , odd but he has been noticing more and more weird stuff lately. " Wait Alice... I think Scott and Stiles mentioned an Alice." Then he shakes his hands remembering his manners, "Nah I've got cash and you know all the proceeds go to the local advocacy and support groups. So I'm cool paying." He smiles and says, "Though if you know a good tailor? I know how to do simple alterations but..." "Cold hands, warm heart?" Alice points out, perhaps reflecting that she is aware of her chilly touch. It's not creepy cool though, just...the kind of cool hands that people sometimes have. "Oh, right! I know Scott and Stiles." Because while there may be multiple Scotts at the school, there is and can only be one Stiles. There's just no possibility that another one exists, not on this earth. Mason's point is taken, and clearly Alice approves. Her smile warms even more, even as it softens to a natural, resting pleasant expression. She slides closer and reaches into the pile of clothes, drawing out a top to drape along Mason's shoulder. "I think this one is very you. And I know some good tailors. There are a couple in town. But it's okay, if you give me your measurements, I can probably do it." Not like she's been sleeping much lately, and long nights get kind of boring. Who else is she going to spend them with? Her brothers? She still can't shake the feeling that Jasper has been getting so lonely lately. It distracts her for a few moments, before she seems to snap back into the present. Mason takes the article of clothing as well as a few others and pays for it without looking at the price. And he says casually, "If you don't have anything planned. Could you maybe teach me some? I mean I can hem and make a few changes, but they're never really up to my standards. I know what they should look like not how to make them look that way. He says simply after all he'd already studied and there were not sports teams practicing, and video games just weren't any fun without Liam. Plus he was kind of avoiding the pool hall after he'd seen Scoot accidently embed a ball in the wall. "Oh, I'm not a pro or anything!" Alice waves her hand and chuckles, as if the thought of it is just too silly for words. Honestly, however, she's pretty masterful at it. Somehow. "There's a really good home ec class at school. I learned so much from it! But I'll help you out if you play your cards right." That's clearly a joke, and she pats Mason's shoulder, laughing again. "So you're one of Scott's friends? That's good. He needs good friends. I'm glad Stiles is there for him." Even if she seems to find humor in many things, and easily, Alice sounds like she means this genuinely. She seems to like Scott, and his situation isn't exactly the most enviable one in the world. Even if she wishes she could, Alice can't be everyone's friend and can't be as close as she'd like to everyone; she can't support everyone she would like. Although with all that time she has at night, she might make a decent effort, even if it's just to fluff their pillows occasionally and bring them glasses of water or read them back to sleep. Mason simply puts on a random fedora he'd found in the back, and puts the bag on his shoulder. "I swear I've seen them before. And I don't mean at school. I mean I think I saw them at Beacon Hills. But they swear they've never been out of the state." He shrugs and starts out the door, hoping the friendly if unusual older girl will follow. "Huh. Well, I don't know." Alice waits for the woman to bring her the donation receipt. It's something Carlisle will benefit from, even if he doesn't technically need to worry about it. She smiles and waves, before walking off with Mason out the door. "Beacon Hills? Where is that, anyway?" It's definitely a place Alice hasn't been or, at least if she has, she doesn't remember it by name. "California. Its an odd town. Though this place is starting to seem odder. And it shouldn't." Mason was starting to have a hard time thinking about all the little things that weren't adding up, tiny things he'd seen and read, familar names that shouldn't be up here. Plans to do things that he never seemed to get around to doing. He rubs his head, "Do you ever feel... Like... " and he's not able to finish the question, unable to put in to words what he wants to ask, perhaps he's even unsure of what that is. Alice gently makes sure the door closes behind her, turning back to face Mason and frowning a tad. "Forks? Odd? I...guess I never thought about it. I mean, it's a pretty sleepy little town! What even happens here?" She smiles and tries to laugh again, but her heart really isn't in it this time. There's something strange about this conversation, like she's had it before, somehow, or something like that. Maybe it's just part of the massive amount of deja vu -- not to mention her seemingly prophetic dreams -- that have manifested in her life lately. "Like...?" "Like... You're staring at something that should be obvious. And you just can't see it?" He says kind of lamely. And Forks should be a sleepy town. If you have a mind that accepts things, that doesn't question it. But if you're inquisitive and like to learn more about the world around you, there are so many tiny things, like pieces of a puzzle that just don't quite fit with that sleep town image. The frown returns, now more genuine, and Alice slowly nods, once and then again. "I guess it's okay to tell you this, since you know Scott and Stiles, but...I've been having...weird dreams. They come true. And Jacob's been having these crazy dreams of all kinds of wild, weird things. I don't know why it's happening, but...I've had a really hard time trying to sleep lately. And every time I get a little sleep, I end up having one of these...weird dreams. It's just too weird for me. Nobody else really seems to care much. They're all happy as bees in a spring garden." She sighs, shrugging her shoulders, shaking her head. "I guess every high schooler would like to believe there's some huge secret about where they live. I should probably keep my mind on things that have a bigger bearing on my life. Like that new teacher? Victoria?" Alice shakes her head again, expression a little dark. "She smiles a lot, but I'm sure she doesn't like me. I just know it, right down in my bones. Her boho chic isn't hiding a thing!" Category:Log